Searching for a Secretary
by Moon-The Light of the Night
Summary: Sesshomaru searches for a secretary after umm... ending the employment of a secretary from hell. Will he find what he's looking for? Or will he have to hire Jaken instead and suffer for the rest of his immortal existence?
1. The Search Begins!

DISCLAIMER: RINATSU DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR STAR WARS, BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS GOT DAMNED PLOT SO DON'T STEAL IT OR I'L HAVE MY PEOPLE CONTACT YOUR PEOPLE SO THAT I CAN SUE YOU. I MEAN IT. MUHAHAHA, JK I MIGHT NOT SUE BUT I WILL KICK YOUR ASS. JK AGAIN. MAN I LOVE MY JOB.

Rinatsu- Hmmm…… guess what?

Sesshomaru: Do tell since we're all so anxious to know

Rinatsu- Well even if your tone is a slight bit sarcastic I'm still going to tell you anyway.

Sesshomaru- It was very obvious from the beginning, Child.

Rinatsu- You did not just call me a child you, you, dirty old man!

Sesshomaru: You've just proved my point, Little one.

Rinatsu: Whatever I'm so not listening to your smart ass remarks

Sesshomaru: Would you rather I be a dumb ass?

Rinatsu: NO! I want you to shut up! Now back to what I saying. I'm going to practice little short stories so I can make my huge story pretty spectacular, and I need to do this so that I can become a better writer.

Sesshomaru: Now that you have ended your ridiculous and obvious strive to improve can you get on with the story mortal?

Rinatsu: Because I'm the author I'm going to destroy you in this story!

Sesshomaru: You wouldn't.

Rinatsu: Just watch me.

Sesshomaru: Disgusting mortal.

Rinatsu: You overgrown puppy, get over it you brought this upon yourself! Now the story shall commence.

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful and almost god-like demon. Everything about him was perfect, except for the stick that was slightly lodged in his a-, um apple. Yeah, it was lodged in his apple, and it was there because the author is the almighty in this story. So as the beautiful Rinatsu was saying, there was a stick lodged in his apple.

The ethereal being was magnificence in the flesh. He was everything a girl could hope for. He was deadly, majestically male (which includes the wash board stomach, nicely sized biceps, and gorgeous face that belongs on the cover of 'The World's top 100 Sexiest Men Alive', and of course he's number one.), and his long silver silky hair belonged on an herbal essence commercial. He was every woman's fantasy, and even in some cases men.

He had been working all day and it seemed he could never shake off that annoying secretary of his. I mean what did it take for the damned wind bitch to get a clue.

She obviously had no shame what-so-ever, and it became more apparent to him during the 1st and last week of her employment, that the only reason she applied was for the benefits and bonuses, and no the amazing author does not mean money.

She often came in his office asking what he needed when he specifically told her that she could easily buzz him, but no. She wanted him to see what the prostitutes were modeling now days. And to avoid any mental images we'll just say that her outfits were very revealing instead of concealing. (a/n: haha… that rhymed)

He sat back in his huge mahogany desk remembering those wonderful memories from yesterday morning.

_FLASHBACK _

" _Good morning Sesshy-Sama. How are you?" the wind sorceress inquired as she burst through his office door, and stocked her prey while he sat behind his rather large desk._

" _I would be well, but you are prohibiting my good health," he said rather annoyed that the wind witch thought she was going to get some from him, he the Lord of the Western Domain, well she had another thing coming._

_It wasn't his fault the last time he slept with her. It just happened to be mating season, and she was the only female in within 3 feet that was on a hormone high, and if she thought that after 2 months of knowing her before her employment, and one hell of a coyote ugly date, that he was going sleep with her again, she really must be a crack whore._

_She wore a sleazy black pin stripe business suit, with a blazer and a corset that exposed most of her unbound bosoms, and a mini skirt that came to her upper thighs completely exposing her long legs, and she completed the look with black hooker heels, a messy bun and too much makeup. It seemed like the only thing she was missing was a pimp in a purple suit._

"_Awe, Sesshy-Sama, I would never dream of making you ill. Why must you tease me so? You do know how much I care about you. I know you're always busy, but maybe this once you could be busy with me," and with that the fake slut feigned sorrow, and began to cry a river as she hunched over exposing her breasts, but our intelligent Sesshomaru was not amused._

"_Woman, I have had enough of your non-sense and if you do not cease your foolish antics, stop calling me Sesshy- Sama, and get back to work then I will throw you out of my office," he said on the verge of becoming very angry._

"_You know," she said as she side stepped his desk and got close enough to whisper in his ear, " I love it when you throw me around," she whispered suggestively, but what he did next shocked her._

" _Well I'd like to throw you around right now," he said in a deadly whisper as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. This was going to be fun._

"_Well why don't you give it a try, lover?" that was all the Dog lord needed to continue towards his plan of action. So with her consent, he picked up the ruby-eyed whore who was scantily dressed, and held her bridal style._

" _How would you like me do this?" he asked in his husky voice with a deadly gleam in his eye as he held the disgusting woman who seemed to be enjoying her predicament, but just about any woman would love to be held in his arms. (The author would)_

"_I like it rough and fast, lover," she said sensually as she closed her lustful eyes anticipating her prize, but all of a sudden he began to walk briskly towards his opened window, but she didn't know because her eyes were closed._

"_Are you that anxious?" she said surprised and amazed at how she had worked her charm on him, but his reply was swifter than she had expected it to be._

" _You have know idea," he said getting slightly pissed off with the foul smelling arousal coming from the sickening woman. He was ready to get this over with, and all he had to do was ask her one final question._

" _Will you promise me that you will not open your eyes?" he said softly, but his eyes were a dead give away that something was about to go haywire. _

_The wind sorceress was a little hesitant to answer, but her reply came soon. _

" _Of course silly don't you know that I would do ANYTHING for you?" she questioned in an almost pathetic voice that made the author feel sorry for her, but not that sorry._

_And with that blind question, she was thrown out of the window only to land one minute later in about 4 pieces or more. _

_And when she finally hit rock bottom, Sesshomaru yelled down to her his last response to her._

"_Then it shouldn't be much of a problem now, being that I requested your death," he said on the verge of laughing his firm ass off, but we all know that the Western Lord does not laugh, he smirks._

_End Of Flashback_

(Present Day)

Even though he had been glad to be rid of her, he now had to hire his faithful minion Jaken, to be his secretary until he could replace the one he had just kil-, err, gotten rid of.

But before any secretary was going to be given employment he was going to interview all of those that would be considered, just incase he had another Kagura on his hands.

Kami knows he had endured her for as long as any sensible man could (a week), and even that felt like an eternity in hell. Anyone like her would most certainly not last.

In less than 5 minutes, he was going to interview the very first person that had the most experience, and the best credentials out of the five applicants that were chosen.

If the contestant managed no to offend, disgust, attempt to mutilate, or even violate The Inu- Lord then he would be considered, but if they did any of the aforementioned things they were looking at 25 years to life in the netherworld.

The time was rolling around and suddenly; the interviewee had arrived 3 minutes before the interview. He walked in the huge building and stopped at the main desk to inquire where his interview was to take place.

The strange woman told him that he was to get on the elevator take the 4th floor and then he would be directed toward his interview.

She also told him that he should use Garnier Fructise, so that he could add extra shine to his hair, but he shrugged off her helpful comment and put his trailing thoughts in the back of his mind until he scheduled an appointment to see his hairdresser tomorrow. As of now, he was more concerned about seeing a certain hottie, and boy did he want to see that, not only that but a job would really help where shopping is concerned.

' A divo like me can not just keep spending money he doesn't have,' he thought as he rode the elevator to the 4th floor.

' Not only that, but papa needs a new pair of alligator shoes, and I need to call Renee to see if she has more Armani shoes available in size 12, he would just love them,' and he sighed in contentment thinking about his special someone.

The elevator finally came to a halt and he gated down the corridor until he reached yet another main desk. Only this time there was an ugly green thing sitting in the chair.

"Are you here for the interview sir?" the toad-like being said in a high shrilly voice.

"Why yes I am," the confident man spoke.

"Well you are late, and Sesshomaru-Sama does not like to be kept waiting," said the annoyed Yoda, um, toad man.

" Then inform your boss that I am here so that I may be done with this interview, besides what's 5 seconds late going to affect?" he said getting quite pissed with the ugly thing.

While the green man contacted his Lord, the stylish man began thinking to himself.

'What the hell is he? A water thing? Does he even know? I don't know what the hell he is or what he thinks he is, but if he doesn't show me where this damned interview is he could quite possibly make me straight. I have never seen a male that looked so… hideous.' His thoughts concluded when he realized that the damned thing had finally stopped talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru will see you now, Jakotsu-San," and he pointed the way to the mysterious man's office.

As Jakotsu entered the powerful youkai Lord's office, he sat in the chair reserved for him, and he trembled with excitement, but he did his best to hide his brief "enjoyment."

He had been shocked to say the least when he had received a phone call saying that he had an interview. This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he wanted to reap the benefits, all of them, and he had more than just money on the brain.

But the author had a suspicious feeling that there wouldn't be any satisfaction to be had, at least not from Jakotsu's receiving end.

Sesshomaru had a stern expression, and he had hardened his gaze ten fold when he realized that the male was excited, but just as swiftly as it had come, it had gone. So he brushed off his instincts, and figured that it was just the recent smell of the non-existent Kagura.

"It would seem Mr. Kurasaki- Jakotsu, that you are highly qualified for this job, but before you can assume the position, you must describe all that you do," the words rolled off his tongue in a very professional matter.

"Well, sir I had no idea that you were looking for that kind of action. If I had known that, I most certainly wouldn't be dating my darling Bankotsu. He simply is amazing, but I would be more than willing to assume any position that you wanted me in. I can lie down on my-" but he was cut off by a disapproving voice.

" Excuse me? That is not what I was referring to. I was referring to the occupation. Does it even look like I, Lord Sesshomaru, would be interested in you or any man on earth for that-," he began only to be interrupted.

" What the hell do you think I came here for? Is this what you do to hurt others? I came here to be with you and this is how I get treated? I would never two time Bankotsu with anyone that was even remotely similar to the likes of you," and with that the divo walked out with his hands on his hips and turned back to do something that Sesshomaru had not for seen.

" By the way don't you have a brother, I believe his name was Inu-hottie. He is so cute. How about you give him my number and have him ring my bell. I just love those sexy puppy ears of his. I can think of many ways to enjoy myself with-" his mind trailed in dangerous places and he grinned as he took out a pen and paper from his pocket and began writing down his digits. Sesshomaru tried not to cringe.

"If you do not leave this instance, know that you will never see tomorrow," a frustrated Sesshomaru began.

" Oh relax! Don't get your briefs in a bunch. I'm only asking for you to give my number to Inuyasha," he said trying to calm the handsome lord down and it worked.

Sesshomaru thought about it for awhile. 'If I actually give the miserable whelp this fool's number, then maybe this Sesshomaru can have peace, I'll just tell that half-breed that it's some wench's number. Yes my dear little brother, payback is a bitch in heat.'

"Very well, but you must leave the number with Jaken at the front desk, and Bankotsu…"

Sesshomaru smiled mischievously.

"Yes dear?" he asked in anxiety.

" Ask Jaken for Inuyasha's contact numbers, he also goes to club Shikon every Friday and Saturday night. Note that if you ever show up at my office again I will not hesitate to kill you," he said obviously annoyed.

"Lighten up will ya? I got what I came here for. Goodbye Fluffy-kins," and with that Jakotsu high tailed out of Sesshomaru's office like a bat out of hell, knowing that his little term of endearment would cost him.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he thought in misery. Maybe he should just keep Jaken as his secretary and be content that he wouldn't hit on him like the others. No, that would be mistake. He would only drive him to the brink of insanity, so he was definitely going to keep looking.

Sesshomaru: Rinatsu……

(Author runs away)

Sesshomaru: Rinatsu

(Sesshomaru catches up to Rinatsu and captures her)

Sesshomaru: I think I should kill you… now!

Rinatsu: But what would my death accomplish?

Sesshomaru: It would ensure the end of my suffering.

Rinatsu: I think the audience may have liked it. Omg! It's Kagura!

Sesshomaru: Where is the witch? –Sesshomaru looks for her, meanwhile Rinatsu escapes-

Rinatsu: muhahaha, sucker!

I hope you guys enjoyed I've never even attempted to write a short one before, I actually kind of like it so I could possibly make it longer.

Peace Out Readers!


	2. The Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor would I lie and say I did

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor would I lie and say I did. Okay, so don't sue

It was Tuesday morning and still he had not found a suitable secretary. He was irritated beyond what his normal irritation level was and his patience was fading and dangling by a thin strand. Did someone really have it out for him? With that thought he called Jaken.

"Jaken who's idea was it that Kagura be hired?" he asked in a pissy mood.

"My Lord it was Naraku of Spider Inc. who suggested she was a hard worker, so you hired her despite her annoying qualities because you thought she was capable of behaving properly," Jaken recalled acutely.

"Jaken how many applications have you received?"

"We have received many Lord Sesshomaru, but only 5 seem qualified enough to be given the job, and we've already interviewed one of them," he said much to assuredly.

Sesshomaru not liking the tone of his voice and the possibility that he may be stuck with Jaken came up with a rather intriguing idea.

"Jaken have the filled out applications sent to me now," now that he was thoroughly pleased with himself, he was going to look through all the applicants himself to find someone suitable. 'After all if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself,' he thought to himself.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, it will be done," Jaken immediately hung up and decided to deliver the requested applications to his Lord. Nothing gave him greater joy than to serve his Lord personally.

He got out of his chair and made his way to the giant marble door. Before he opened the door he made sure to knock remembering what could happen if he didn't. After ten seconds, a response was delivered from a smooth, velvety, baritone voice from behind the door.

"Enter," it commanded.

Jaken entered rather hurriedly and clearly excited to be of some use to his Lord.

"I have what you requested my Lord," he said grinning with adoration his eyes.

"Jaken see that I am not disturbed by anyone for the next hour or I will hold you accountable. Am I understood?" he said daring the toad demon to defy him

"Yes of course my Lord," he said as he bowed all the way to the floor conveying his loyalty.

"Jaken," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" he said unsure of what was about to happen.

"Leave," he stated coldly while narrowing his golden eyes promising death or punishment.

The scared toad then ran out of the office fearing his lord's wrath. He closed the door to his Lord's office and ran to his desk out in the lobby. He sighed in relief when he realized he was not going to die… yet.

Meanwhile…

He was finally relieved of the annoying toad… for now, at least until he found the perfect secretary. Finally reminded of his plan, he began searching for his next employee. He opened the manila folder with the applicants and he began to read all the details of each one.

He came across the first applicant. "Hmm… Taija Sango." 'She certainly seems qualified enough,' he thought pleasantly until he looked at the bottom of her application in bold print.

'Arrested 14 times in just the last year for assault and battery, attempted murder, and carrying an unlicensed hiraikotsu.'

' I will certainly not be hiring someone so violent as she clearly is. It will not do at all.'

He pulled out the next application. " Toshiba Miroku." 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' he questioned. He decided to read on believing it would spark some of his memory to return.

' Fired 3 times on an account of sexual harassment.'

'Now I remember he is Inuyasha's acquaintance. He is the hentai that all the women speak of. I will not have him groping any of my female employees.'

Feeling unsuccessful, he decided to continue looking because he was not going to endure Jaken. That wan not an option. As he gathered his inspiration, he looked to the next application. " Toshiba Rin." ' If she is related to Miroku, this may not work.'

As he read on, he expected that he would find a major flaw, but all he found was the following:

' Rin Toshiba Age: 19 Sex: F Species: Human

Experience: 3 years College attended: Tokyo University

Degrees acquired: Associate Master's, Business Master's'

He stopped reading altogether and decided that he would interview her, but if she through herself at him like all other women he would shred her with his claws.

With his mind made up he decided to inform Jaken of his decision and make sure that he scheduled the interview promptly at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon.

He called Jaken and informed him of his intentions.

"But my Lord! She is far too young and-"

"You Dare to Challenge me Jaken," he said determined to kill Jaken if he said the wrong thing again.

"No my Lord, it's just that she's so young, so how could she be mature enough to handle what this job entails, even if she is experienced and very educated, I fear she would not-"

" Never the less, you Will do as This Sesshomaru wills."

"Yes, my Lord I will see to it!"

Sesshomaru then hung up in the damn toad's face. If what Jaken said proved to be true then he would be highly entertained, but he would find out tomorrow.

Meanwhile

A young girl was screaming at her cousin once again for groping her friends.

"MIROKU! DIDN'T I MAKE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT MY FRIENDS WERE OFF LIMITS?"

"Yes but Sango's butt, and Kagome's chest are simply-"

"Enough you pervert, and you wonder why you can't keep a job. If you kept your hands to yourself maybe you would have a steady income hentai. I mean really how would you feel if some guy groped me?"

"Well for starters he wouldn't be able to produce children, and you wouldn't be anywhere near him or any other man long enough to get groped, ogled, or dated," he stated rather seriously.

Miroku was highly protective of his little cousin. After her parents had passed away 7 years ago she had come to stay with him because he was her closest living relative who could actually care for her. She was 12 years old and Miroku was barely 18. He was more like a brother to her than a father, and they were very close.

He only gave her one rule, and that rule was no dating and the obvious. Even now that she was basically an adult, he had not approved of any of her past boyfriends because he said they were only interested in one thing.

"Honestly Miroku, if that's the way you feel then why don't you respect other women?"

"Because…. it's this cursed hand Rin," he said trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"Miroku the only thing that all the males in our family are cursed is extremely high sexual tension, and maybe if you would treat a girl with respect she would be more apt to go out with you."

"Rin, I always treat women with respect," an obvious lie.

"Well tell that to Kagome and Sango," and you have to apologize to tonight when they arrive.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I'm going to Club Shikon of course, it's Friday!" she said excitedly.

"Well make sure you all stay in a group, and absolutely no drinking understood?"

"Miroku the only thing I ever drink at the club is a virgin strawberry daiquiri," she said getting irritated.

"Well you just make sure that you return home in the same state as that daiquiri," he said trying to protect her honor.

"Why is it that-", she was cut off as the phone rang. "Aren't you going to answer the phone, you are right there.

"NOPE," he said with a lop-sided grin on his face.

She ran to the couch that Miroku was occupying and picked up the phone that rested on the side table adjacent to the couch.

"Moshi Moshi," She said in a friendly tone.

"Yes this is Jaken from Inu Inc. I would like to speak to Toshiba Rin please."

"This is she, how can I help you," she said hoping that she had at least gotten the interview to the most prestigious computer company in all of Japan.

" Toshiba-San I would like to inform you that tomorrow you will have an interview here at precisely 3:00 tomorrow, if you are still interested," he said not giving up his chance to serve Sesshomaru for the rest of his life.

"Yes of course I'm still interested. I'll be there."

"Well do try and be on time. Lord Sesshomaru does not tolerate tardiness. Good-bye."

Before she could utter the word bye, he rudely hung up in her face. She was just excited to have an interview, and if she got the job her salary would be anywhere from 30-60 yen per hour. Oh yes, college had definitely helped her out.

"So who was it, and where are you going to now?"

"I got a prostitution job just down the block, know anyone who wouldn't mind being my VERY first customer?" she said only half seriously.

" Haha very funny, now who was it?" he said not in the mood for her joking.

"Well it appears that I have an interview tomorrow at three at Inu. Inc. I applied for a secretary position," she said happily.

"Wait a minute- I applied for that same job last week and you mean to tell me that you managed to get an interview before me!" he said shocked.

"Well maybe it's because I haven't been fired on 3 accounts of sexual harassment," she said in sarcastic wonder.

"I may have been fired for that reason, but that's not what happened. Honest Rin!" he said trying to gain her belief in him.

"Yes I believe you."

"Really?" he asked not believing her.

"Yes, I believe that accidentally bumped into her and your wandering hand found itself in the wrong place every time you bumped into her," she said innocently.

"You finally understand my plight! Thank heavens someone believes me," he sighed in relief.

"Miroku do you know that if you weren't so loaded with money how screwed we would be?"

"No, but would you like to give me an idea?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Rin bolted across the marble floor nearly slipping in her socks, but she managed to answer the door unscathed.

"Hi guys!" she said excited to see her friends.

"Rin are you kidding me, you're not even dressed yet. We're suppose to meet Inuyasha in less than 30 minutes and it takes 23 minutes to get to the club, and he's always early," said an angry girl with violet eyes and long, silky black hair.

"Kagome I was in the process, but I got side tracked because of Miroku," she gestured to the couch where Miroku was sitting, but he didn't seem to notice Rin or Kagome. His attention was completely on the girl with fiery brown eyes, with a long pony tail, and-"

But his thoughts were interrupted when a pillow came flying and hit him in the face.

"Excuse me! I was fantasizing about the lovely Sango!" he suddenly got up and went towards her direction, but before he could get any closer she kicked him the groin.

"If you so much as try to grope me again lecher you will never be able to reproduce again," she said not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Rin! Help me!" he cried out as Sango held herself in battle position as he laid out on the floor feeling very sore.

"Don't bother calling her hentai. She went upstairs 3 minutes ago and she's not coming down until she's 100 percent ready understood?" said an annoyed Kagome.

"Hey Rin! Are you ready yet? Kagome's losing her mind and if she doesn't see Inuyasha soon you know what's going to happen," she said remembering how Kagome got if she was separated from Inuyasha.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back not wanting to see Kagome lose her mind. Not a second later Rin ran downstairs in a black halter-top, black boot-cut pants, and her amazing black Mary Jane heels. She completed her look with a cute up-do and long sterling silver earrings, and light make-up. She even had time to take a two-minute shower.

" Wow, Rin that was fast. You look great and Kagome hasn't even gone into psycho mode yet," said an impressed Sango.

"Well if you don't stop talking and moving to the car I will turn into a psycho," she said getting ticked off by the mere thought of being late.

With that the girls all headed to the club in the silver Porsche that was waiting outside.

"Rin we're 5 minutes behind schedule!" said an exasperated Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but maybe it would help if you called him and informed him that we are going to be a few minutes late," she suggested.

"Yeah Kagome just call him," Sango added for extra support.

"Fine, but we'll need to stop at the gas station or else we'll be pushing the Porsche to the club and back," she sighed finally giving in.

Meanwhile at Club Shikon

Kagome had just called him to let him know that she would be a little late, but where was Kouga? He was supposed to come along with Miroku about 10 minutes ago. Knowing them the idiots had probably forgotten.

He was wearing a red partially unbuttoned, button down shirt with black pants and his unruly hair was left to hang down. His dog-ears twitched with impatience.

Inuyasha was sitting in the velvety V.I.P. section completely adorned in white and black, awaiting his girlfriend and friends, when suddenly a waitress came to him.

"Would you like a drink Inuyasha-Sama?"

"Yeah, I want a Heineken on the rocks thanks," he said gratefully.

"No problem, oh by the way, there is a man here requesting to see you. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yeah send him right on in," he said thinking that it was Miroku or Kouga.

Five minutes later the waitress appeared with his guest, and to Inuyasha's horror it wasn't at all who he he'd been expecting.

"Why hello Inu-hottie! I've been looking forward to tonight since yesterday," said an overly excited Jakotsu.

Jakotsu had on his best black Gucci suit, along with his gator shoes. He even wore his hair down and it was straightened with care.

"Oh Inuyasha! Do you like it? I did all of this for you!"

If it was even still possible Inuyasha's eyes got as big as saucers, and he wondered how Jakotsu found him. 'He even called me yesterday, which was even weirder. How the hell did he get my number if I ain't in the phone book?' he wondered to himself.

"I don't know how you got a hold of me, but if you don't leave right now I'll kill you and never regret it," he said his eyes tinting red and his aura promising pain.

"I'll never give up Inu, and though I may have admitted defeat today, I will not lose the war! Good- Bye my love!" he claimed.

As soon as he left, Inuyasha ran to the bathroom and vomited all of the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

**Meanwhile in the same club in a different V.I.P room across from Inuyasha's**

The Ice Lord was actually chuckling at the scene that had just enfolded in front of him only a few moments ago, it had been Sesshomaru's only reason for attending. He hadn't really been in the mood for women tonight, so he came to be entertained by Inuyasha's embarrassment.

Perhaps he would even give Jakotsu Inuyasha's home address, that would be entertaining. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, which was partly unbuttoned, and black slacks. His beautiful hair was in a ponytail because he was working on his laptop currently doing some research on a company that was interested in doing business with his own.

Just as he had closed the computer, he looked out the window, and below three attractive women entered the club, but only one of them truly caught his eye. She had startling almond eyes and her hair was up, and she was dressed in black.

'Well perhaps I could talk to one woman.' Just as that thought escaped him he saw Inuyasha come and embrace one of the other women, and he remembered her as his current girlfriend, Kagome.

--

On the Dance Floor

"Keh, what the hell took you so long? You guys are 20 minutes late!" he said upset that he had to wait so long.

"Well after we got gas for the car, we realized that we all had to go to the bathroom, and so we went to the restroom, but the line was a hell of long, so that took about 10 minutes, and then we were 7 minutes away from the club and it took 2 minutes to park, because of how hectic it is outside. Not to mention Rin wasn't ready when we went to pick her up," breathed Kagome.

Inuyasha seemed to be getting impatient, he then came around Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly Kagome spoke up.

"We'll see you guys in about 15 minutes or so, so if you need us we'll be in the V.I.P."

"Fine we'll be on the dance floor," said Rin.

" Correction, you'll be on the dance floor, and I'll be at the bar," stated Sango matter of factly.

"Fine, but please stay in one spot Sango," she said afraid that their group would get split up and something terrible would happen.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll be watching you the entire time, and if a jerk makes the wrong move on you, I'll be there to pound him okay?" she convinced.

"Okay, but don't drink too much," she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Rin so go out there and find some hottie to groove with."

Making up her mind that everything would be all right, Rin went to the dance floor and started dancing to the song that was playing.

_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me _

_what would you do _

Just as she began dancing a man began dancing behind her and his hands moved slowly to her waist almost as if seeking permission, and if that was the case he was definitely given permission.

_If I told you, you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular_

They both swayed to the music, and she still had yet to see the stranger who was dancing behind her, but she did know that who ever he was he smelled amazing.

_Well baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl like you _

She was even more beautiful up close than faraway and even though she was only a human, he could afford to dance with her for just this once, but something told him he would want to do more than dance with her if they maintained their closeness.

_This ring here represents my heart  
But there is just one thing I need from you saying I do _

She smelled simply divine, like tropical fruit, and his senses ran wild as she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around herself pulling him closer to her.

_Because, I can see us holding hands  
walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna' make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta' do nothin' crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love _

_My love  
My love_

During the chorus of the song, he turned her around so that she was facing him, but she still couldn't identify his features because she was pressed against him and all she could make out were his abs because he was probably about a foot and a half taller than her.

_And I know no woman that could take your spot _

_My love  
My love  
My love _

_Now If I wrote you a love note  
And make you smile with every word I wrote what would you do _

They continued swaying to the music, but she was unsatisfied because she couldn't see whom she was dancing with.

_Would that make you wanna change your scene  
And wanna be the one in my scene tell me would you _

_See what's the point in waiting any more  
Cause girl I've never been more sure that baby it's you _

_This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you been waiting for Just saying I do _

'Curse being short,' she thought annoyed with the fact that she couldn't see who it was that was holding her so close, she wanted to see this mystery man again, but how?

_Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love _

Just as she was about to ask him who he was and if they could see each other again, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes out of instinct as she felt the sparks of electricity travel down her spine. Then he ended their kiss and whispered in her ear. "I enjoyed the dance, sayonara," he said in a deep sexy voice and just as she opened her eyes, he had disappeared as if he was never there at all.

_AN: I am sorry that it took me so long to update, you all can expect another update for this story either tomorrow or next month, because I'm going to be updating all of my stories this week._


	3. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor would I lie and say I did

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own the plot

--

"Would you like to dance?" A deep voice called to her. Even though she couldn't see his face she recognized his voice from when they first danced. His face was shadowed due to the lighting of the club, but she did manage to see glimpses of his long silver hair.

He moved closer to her and held her in his arms, and they begin to sway to the soft music. She put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes in contentment. Then, something startled her.

His hands! He had moved them from her waist down to her butt and lifted her off the ground. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he trapped her. Just as she was going to tell him off he spoke first.

"Don't fight it."

As soon as she was about to tell Mr. Hentai that it was only going to be him and his hand tonight, he started grinding against her. She had never felt anything so…she couldn't hear anything she felt weightless.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

'What is he doing? I shouldn't be doing this! I just met him!' she thought to herself. She was in a state of euphoria and panic. Euphoria, for the obvious, and panic because she just met him and she realized that she was no longer in the club!

She was lying in someone's bed, most likely his bed, and she still couldn't see his face. He was kissing her and before she realized it she was kissing him back! He wouldn't stop and now that she thought about it she really didn't want him to. He kept kissing her lower and lower, and he started to say something, but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying. His voice seemed to be fading.

All of sudden, he started shaking her, and his shadowy face became blurry and he began calling her name in a different voice.

'That's funny. I don't remember giving him my name."

The voice continued to call her name, and the face began to look like…

'Awww man, tell me this wasn't a dream!' she was really disappointed this time.

"Rin wake your ass up! What time did you come in last night, and who the hell were you dancing with last night?" Miroku was actually angry and who had told him about last night? Either way she was screwed, plus she walked into the house at 4 am!

'Yep he's definitely pissed. I'm just going to pretend I'm asleep,' she thought, 'yeah that usually works, he'll go away and think I'm asleep.' She continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Rin! I know you're not sleeping, and if you think I'll go away that easy, think again! Now get up or I'll put you in the shower!" He was definitely irate, and he was serious. Rin realized this and decided that she had better get up because he was actually upset.

"Okay, I'm up! Why the hell are you being such an ass?" she said getting pissed off as she sat up in bed.

"Well maybe if you weren't so eager to be a dancing whore then I wouldn't be such an ass! Don't you remember what the rule is in this house hold?" his nostrils were flaring and his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He rarely lost his temper, and when he did it was never good.

"How am I a whore? I've never had sex!"

"I didn't call you a whore! I said you were eager to be a dancing whore! And if you weren't out attempting to screw men, then explain making out with that guy on the dance floor and why you came home at 4:00 in the morning!" He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Well the kiss just happened! I didn't plan on it! And I got home at 4 because I left with Kagome and Sango and went to Kagome's. We left the club at 1:00! You can ask Inuyasha!"

He stood their eyeing her for a few minutes to see if she was lying, but he couldn't detect a lie at all.

"Fine! I believe you, but your not allowed to go to the club any more, unless I escort you. Understood." he said being completely serious. Not giving her the option to disagree. At least this way if she ever went to the club he could keep an eye on her.

"Fine! But you have nothing to worry about. And how did you find out about what happened I the club Anyway!" she said not trusting him to be honest, after all it was Miroku.

He said nothing and began to walk out of her room and down stairs to escape his interrogation, but Rin went after him determined to get some answers.

"MIROKU!" she screamed as she ran downstairs to catch him, "come clean, or I'm going to tell Sango that you only grope women because you don't want to come out of the closet!"

Miroku, who was standing behind the couch, looked unfazed. And rolled his eyes.

"You can do better than that! Trust me when I grope they feel the inspiration," he smirked and sat down on the couch convinced that she couldn't make him tell her.

"Alright, then I'll just go have sex with the guy from last night," she said with seriousness.

"You wouldn't you're too innocent, and besides you're too afraid," he said believing he'd won.

"Well I wasn't afraid to kiss that guy last night. Now that I think about it I didn't know his name and I didn't even get a good look at him. To be honest if he hadn't have left I probably would've went home with him, and we well you can fill in the blanks and I'm sure he would-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he cut her off, "Fine! I went to the club 5 minutes after you guys left the house. I felt I wouldn't have to worry if I was there keeping an eye on you. I just didn't realize when you girls left the club, and I would have gave that guy a piece of my mind if it wasn't-"

"If it wasn't who! Tell me who! I want to know! MIROKU!" she said wanting information right now.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. With your interview and all-"

"Oh no! Miroku what time is it?" She interrupted hoping that it wasn't late.

"It's 2:15, why?" he asked wondering what had brought about this new change in Rin's demeanor.

She raced to her bathroom and began showering immediately. She finished in 5 minutes and ran into her room and began raiding the closet. She scanned her suits and found a white Gucci pantsuit. In one word, the suit was stylish and perfect. She also found her white strapped sandals, which were absolutely fabulous with her outfit.

She went back to the bathroom and applied black eye-liner and brown lip-liner as she added a touch of lip gloss. She decided it was best for her to put her hair in an up-do, and with that she grabbed her black purse and Versace sunglasses and headed out the door, and jumped in her black Bug and started her engine.

It was 2:35, and it was going to take at least 15 minutes to get to her interview. If she sped carefully she could make it in 8 minutes. She just hoped she didn't make a bad impression by being late.

MEANWHILE………..

"Jaken, it's 2:55. Has she arrived yet?" said an imperious voice on the intercom.

"No, Milord! The impudent wench hasn't showed her face yet. If she's late then she doesn't deserve to be hired," he said hoping that the girl would indeed be late so that he could have her position.

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Jaken every day. He would kill Jaken if he couldn't find a suitable assistant.

"Notify me the instant she arrives."

"Yes, Milord," he said disappointed that his Lord didn't agree with him.

As soon as the toad had ended his discussion with Lord Sesshomaru, a young woman in white appeared at 2:59 exactly. Her hair was coming undone and she looked exasperated.

"I'm Toshiba, Rin," she said as she took her hair down so she could fix her hair, "I'm here for the-", but before she could finish her statement the green thing began talking through a device and told her to go through the wide gigantic double doors.

'Here goes. All I have to do is remain cool and confident and I'll be alright,' she thought.

Without another thought she opened the doors and closed them behind her. She entered the gigantic office and nearly gasped aloud when she saw the man behind the mahogany desk.

'He's gorgeous,' she thought dreamily, ' but I must act professional.'

She was about to speak, but He beat her to the punch.

"Toshiba-San, have a seat," he said non- too friendly.

'His voice! It sounds exactly like the guy from the club!' she thought as she sat down immediately and slightly intimidated by his aura, but not entirely so.

"I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, but you will not address me informally Toshiba-San. Am I understood?" he asked daring her to challenge him.

"Yes Takahashi-Sama," she said obediently.

'I wonder if he remembers last night,' she wondered silently to herself, but she stopped thinking to herself so that she wouldn't be distracted.

"Tell me why you believe you are qualified for this position," he said trying to make out her personality.

" I am qualified for this position because I am skillful, dependable, efficient, and most importantly you will never find a secretary with my credentials, work ethic, charm, wit, and understanding."

To say that he was impressed was to say the least. He was quite glad that the interview was running smoothly, and even better she wasn't trying to seduce him. She was dressed in a very nice suit and she was very professional. He couldn't even scent her arousal.

' Let's see how she handles pressure,' he smirked.

" Toshiba-San, considering you were nearly late to your interview, is your timing always this impeccable? I consider tardiness a flaw, and if you are on time you are late. If you are early, then you are on time. What do you have to say for yourself?"

" Only that if I had known your expectations I might have arrived earlier, but considering that I was told the interview was to begin at 3:00, I assumed I was given that specific time for a reason, therefore, I showed at the time requested."

Sesshomaru inwardly laughed. This girl did not appreciate being intimidated, but he would make sure that she was to understand what he expected of his employees.

"Well Toshiba-San you are now aware. You are to dress appropriately, and behave accordingly. I want you to start tomorrow at 9 AM, so that your skills can be assessed. Should you fail to impress me, you will no longer work here. If you are late by even a second you might as well stay home. Am I clear?" he said finally able to get at least a day's peace from Jaken.

"Yes, Takahashi-Sama," she couldn't believe it she had actually gotten the opportunity to work here. She wanted to shout, but she decided she could wait until she was inside her car.

" Be here early, I have high expectations. You may leave."

Within a second after her dismissal, Rin briskly walked to the door relieved that it was over. She was grateful that he had not recognized her from last night, she would have been embarrassed. Well at least that was over. Maybe it wasn't him after all.

Just as she reached the door, he called her name.

" I would advise that you do not go to the club again. It seems that you fall for strangers easily, besides you wouldn't want to be late tomorrow."

She paused her actions as she began to open the door, and shock registered through her system, and then anger quickly followed. She whipped around and faced him, and walked towards his desk.

'How dare he think I fell for him!'

"Excuse me sir, but you nor any stranger would have that pleasure," she said seriously and respectfully.

"I seem to recall you accepting my kiss without having any knowledge of my identity, and you weren't under the influence."

"Well your "kiss", as you call it, was so quick that I couldn't object. Besides last night was forgettable." Who was she kidding, she was practically lying through her teeth, but he had hit a nerve. She dreamed a naughty dream about him! How could she forget his lips on hers.

Just as she finished her sentence, Sesshomaru rose from his seat, and made his way towards the girl. She was stubborn and he liked that.

"Your mouth may lie, but your scent does not. I know you want me," he smirked as he backed her into a corner and trapped her.

" Then maybe your nose is off! If you would excuse me, I'll be leaving now!" she was getting angry, she was about to move around him, but he refused to let her leave, but she liked it.

"I don't think you want to leave. In fact, I think you want to stay," he whispered huskily into her ear as he pinned her to the wall, and closed the distance between them.

"Once again, you're wrong. Get off me," she said quietly looking away from his piercing Amber eyes.

He lifted her legs around his waist and grinded slightly against her, just like in her dream. She moaned at the added contact and tried to fight him with words, but she couldn't. His mouth was on hers in an instant, and he continued to kiss her. She lost track of time and couldn't remember how long they had been at it. Five minutes, ten, she didn't know, but she didn't care. She was kissing him full force.

His tongue danced with hers and he continued his light grinding. He wanted her and now! He began moving them towards his desk and he quickly cleared everything off with her in tote. He roughly laid her on the desk and just as he was getting ready to remove their garments, Jaken's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Milord, Inuyasha is here to see you."

Both of them stopped shocked that Inuyasha was there. Well Sesshomaru was actually angered that he had interrupted, and Rin was worried that Inuyasha would tell Miroku.

'Wait a minute… Miroku knew that it was Sesshomaru! He knew that I would be embarrassed! That Jerk is going to pay…but later,' she thought as Sesshomaru began his onslaught again. Right now she was going to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was only concerned about his and Rin's ecstasy. Jaken knew better than to send anyone in, especially during an interview, so Inuyasha could wait for twenty minutes.

Sesshomaru managed to remove Rin's white jacket and shirt as he kissed her throat, and continued lower.

'She's human, but her scent is so damned alluring…I must have her,' with that thought Sesshomaru growled lowly, "MINE!" in her ear and it sent shivers through her entire body.

Around that time, the door was opened and in waltzed none other than Inuyasha.

"Hey Bastard! I know it was you that …RIN WHAT THE HELL!

--

I'm sooo sorry guys. I know I suck, but I have a lot going on. So you can expect another update this week because I have nothing, but time. I'll also be updating my other stories.


End file.
